


She Doesn't Need Me

by TheDoctorMulder



Series: Breaking Point [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Rose, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Oncoming Storm, Rose whump, tentoo whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorMulder/pseuds/TheDoctorMulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine trip, One of the Doctors get kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Doesn't Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I wish I did, though.
> 
> Takes place close to two weeks after the end of Breaking Point. Rose and the metacrisis Doctor have been around for close to one month.
> 
> Pronunciations:  
> Kanari = kA nar E  
> Ornanithian = or na nith E an  
> Tinclathian = tin cla thE an  
> Jaharian = ja hair E an  
> Otinata = O tin a ta

He could feel the time lines around him, always moving, always changing, often being rewritten. For the most part, he could put that information in the background and try not think about it, but not right now. The time lines were coalescing into a fixed point. A moment that had to happen. It could be something big, or it could be a tiny little thing that will eventually lead to something big. Either way, his instinct is telling him to get away before he messes it up, whatever it is.

Except Rose Tyler has wandered off, _again_ , and after she roamed off, so did his double. But his double could do whatever the hell he wanted to, since he knew what he was doing.

 _'So does Rose,'_ a rebellious part of his mind reminded him. Even before having been trapped in another universe, Rose had gotten to the point where she could usually hold her own. But now that Rose had traveled countless realities on her own, she didn't need him anymore.

They both wound up wandering off at different times. If they had went together, he'd be sure that they were still together. His other self had joked about still owing Rose a, what was it? "Quick rut against a wall." He claimed that he was looking for the perfect place. Maybe that's what they were doing?

Humans and their sex drive. He rolled his eyes. Never mind that neither of them was exactly human, or that he himself was currently a little...overzealous? passionate? eager? rabid? no, not rabid that sounds like-no, just no- fervid maybe? It was all the bond's fault that he was acting like a randy 80 year old. Anyway, he was sure that he was going to find his other self and Rose hidden just out of sight somewhere.

They were on Otinata in the 1400s by Earth reckoning, a level 6 planet, which was home to two sentient species, both of similar intelligence levels to humans in the 21st through 25th centuries, but with technology closer to humans of the 29th century. During this time, the Tinclathians were the ruling class. They believed that they were the more advanced species. Not all of them, of course, never all, but enough that the Ornanithians couldn't hold positions of power within the government and were treated as second class citizens.

It was a failing of all sentient species, to have periods where one group of people would try to control another group, believing themselves to be the superior race.

He had chatted up an Ornanithian shopkeeper selling communications devices. The guy was friendly, maybe a bit too friendly. From him, he learned what day it was, and allusions were made to plans that some of his friends were making.

He needed to find Rose and his human twin, now. The Ornanithian Revolution begins today, and it was a very bloody week. Equal rights was always something fought hard for.

This was something that needed to happen, and he wanted to get off of Otinata as soon as possible.

Suddenly, he felt a pulse of adrenaline from his counterpart, followed quickly by pain, then the usual feeling of his presence all but went out. He tried to contact him, tried to wake him up through their link, but a moment later, the feeling of his counterpart disappeared completely.

No, no, no, no, no. It can't be, he was only a month old! He had to find Rose, NOW. He pulled out his sonic to look for huon readings, knowing that there should only be two sources of them, and the TARDIS was shielded.

Rose felt his distress through their link. In turn, he felt her worry. The bond between them was still fairly new, and was still settling. He should have thought about using it to find out where she was.

 _"Rose, where are you?"_ he asked her telepathically..

 _"Um, not entirely sure,"_ she replied in that strange, dual layered mental voice she had. Oh, thank all the gods he didn't believe in, she was fine, and totally ignorant at the moment. _"Got a bit turned around."_ He could feel her embarrassment through the link. _"I'm still in the market, and there's a fountain with a mermaid looking creature on it, holding what looks to be a cornucopia."_

 _"The Goddess Glimada,"_ he lectured her, _"stay there, I know where that fountain is."_

When he got to her, she asked him, "what's got you so worried?"

"Do you know where he's gone off to?" he asked.

"No, I 'aven't seen him," she told him, then asked, "Can't ya contact 'im?"

"No, and that's what worries me," he admitted. Since the metacrisis version of himself came into being, he had always felt his presence. It was comforting to have the gentle hum of another mind, even if it was in a way, his own. He'd always had the TARDIS, and she tried her best, but it just wasn't the same as being part of a larger whole. And now that he had the bond with Rose...well, that was so much better.

Her face showed every bit of worry that a human face was capable of expressing, and she wasn't concealing the emotions coming off of her very well.

"Something's happened to Him," he explained. Her expression and feelings turned from worry to anger with a bit of fear. "Plus today's the start of a revolution here. It's short lived, but bloody. The Ornanithians are rising up against the Tinclathians," he told her quickly running a hand through his hair.

He had a thought and turned to her, holding his hands out in an indicating gesture. "Rose! What about you?" he asked, "We always shut each other out a bit, but you don't. And your telepathy isn't touch based." That had been a shock, finding out that she was telepathic. It was the first of several shocks he had received since she came back from Pete's World.

"'Sworth a try." She closed her eyes and tilted her head, like it was a satellite dish, or aerials, or an antennae, or like a curious wol- dog. He felt her reaching out to his other self and closed his link with her down so that she could find him without the distraction of his almost identical mind. She had a light bond with his counterpart as well, but it was the weakest possible link, and they actually had to reach out to make contact. But she had the ability to make basic contact with anyone she chose, even if she didn't touch them, and at a distance, she was a stronger telepath than him.

She suddenly opened her eyes, smiled a grim sort of smile, and took off at a very fast walk towards the entrance to the market. As he followed her, he could tell from her manner that she was relieved to find that his other self was still alive.

He had quite a bit of relief at that information himself. He told himself that it was only because Rose would lose it if she lost him so soon. It was going to happen eventually, but it'd be easier if he was older when it happened.

When he caught up with her, she explained, "I can feel 'im, his presence, but I can't contact him, It's like he's either unconscious, or deliberately tryin' to hide 'is thoughts."

"But even without trying, his shielding is stronger than that," the Doctor pointed out, "which leaves us with unconscious, which I know he was before contact was lost, but that's still not quite right, because I'd still feel his presence without trying if he was on the planet, and I can't."

She stopped quickly and looked at the wall they were walking along. Except the wall wasn't a wall. There was a perception filter on a doorway. "Tricky, tricky, but perception filters don't work on me," Rose muttered. He felt a wave of her anger, and had to suppress the instinct to get away from an angry Tyler's hands.

He was surprised by her discovery, but he shouldn't have been, not really. Whether or not a perception filter worked on you or not depended a lot on training and psychic ability, and Rose had plenty of both. But even then, a perception filter could still go unnoticed if you weren't expecting it.

XxXxXxXx

After discovering the perception filtered wall, Rose put her hand through the wall, which rippled a bit like still water which had a leaf dropped into it. She grabbed the Doctor's hand and stepped through the opening.

They found themselves in a ship orbiting the planet. There was a window nearby, which looked down on Otinata, The red landmasses and greenish waters stood out in stark contrast to one another. It was beautiful, and any other time, she would have taken a moment to appreciate the beauty of it.

"Oh, you shouldn't be here," the Doctor said to the ship as if it could hear him. Then again, he had spent the better part of a millennium living inside of a sentient ship, and she knew that there were other sentient ships out there, none quite as amazing as the TARDIS, of course.

"I think we've figured out why we had a hard time feeling 'im," she commented. As soon as they had stepped through the portal, they had both felt their links to the part human Doctor flare to life.

"That much distance, and a portal would do it." he replied.

He was unconscious, and whoever had put him in that state was going to be very, very sorry that they had done so.

The Doctor took her hand and gave it a little squeeze, which both calmed and reassured her, then he opened the link between the two of them back up, so they could coordinate silently on this small ship. After that, the two of them set off to find out what happened and to get the third part of their little triad back.

That's when she recognized the ship's layout. She was certain that it was a Jaharian transport, and with that information, she had the possibilities of where an unconscious Doctor would be kept down to a handful of spaces.

It didn't take long at all to run into a pair of Tinclathian guards, who immediately tried to apprehend the pair. She had the absurd thought that they looked like tall Oompa Loompas, just a little paler.

It took them only about 45 seconds before both guards were neutralized and hidden away. Rose reached out, grabbed both at the same time, and knocked them out telepathically. The pair then drug and shoved the unconscious men into a little quarters nearby. Rose had been just about to shut the door on the small personal space when she saw it, the little blue and silver tube.

The part human Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

She walked over to it and snatched it up off of the little table. After a quick look at the rest of the room, making sure none of the other items that she knew the part human Doctor had on him were there, she left, deliberately kicking one of the unconscious guards.

 _"What was that about?"_ he asked.

In answer, she just held up the screwdriver, she then adjusted the setting and used it to short out the lock so that the men inside would be trapped when they woke up.

She stormed off deeper into the ship.

XxXxXxXx

He recognized that look in her eyes, he's seen it in reflections before, when he was angry, when someone he was close to was hurt, or kidnapped, or when good people died. In him, people called it 'the Oncoming Storm." In Rose, he'd call it, 'the Howling Wolf." But maybe not to her. Or maybe it'd please her. One never could tell. She did have that tattoo on her side.

He began scanning the area for life forms and found three more Tinclathians in various places, and an Ornanithian nearby the distinct biological signature of a certain Time Lord/human metacrisis.

When he shared his findings with her, she stalked off towards the location of the other Doctor. And he was left following in her wake again.

She went through the ship as if she knew exactly where she was and where she was going, which, she probably did, he reminded himself, remembering her naming the makers of this ship, the Jahara, when she realized why the ship seemed so familiar. She had come across a crashed Jaharian transport before, and for once, the Doctor knew very little, okay, next to nothing about it. Rose really didn't need him anymore. The thought simultaneously filled him with pride and sorrow.

Rose stepped to the door where they were sure that his counterpart was being held and tried it. When she found it locked, she held up the sonic and unlocked the door. What they saw inside enraged both of them. The Doctor and the Ornanithian were strapped down to metal tables that looked like they functioned much like autopsy tables. An IV line was attached to the other Doctor, his shirt and jacket were removed, leaving his top bare.

The woman laying there wasn't hooked up to anything. She was just strapped down and gagged.

Rose went directly to the terrified woman as the Doctor went to his counterpart's table, undid the straps holding him down, and got all of the information that he could from the paperwork that was near it. They were going to release a virus on the Ornanithians, and somehow, his other self had been caught by them. A quick check of the IV line confirmed that he was being given a sedative, and thankfully, one that wasn't dangerous to humans or Time Lords.

When she was untied, she looked from Rose to the Doctor. When she saw the Doctor, she seemed relieved for a moment, then a hit of memory resurfaced, and she buried her face in Rose's shoulder for a moment until she could compose herself again.

"Hi, I'm Rose, and this is the Doctor," She introduced the two of them as calmly as she could manage.

"Kanari," she replied, automatically, pulling her thick, curly, black hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her pale ear.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"There were two men, and I tried to get away from them, but a third grabbed me from behind. He was there too. Tried to stop them, but they grabbed him too," she explained. She looked over at the Time Lord and nodded her head, indicating him. She then looked at him oddly and asked, "how long was I knocked out? You've changed clothing."

"Oh, that wasn't me," he replied, waving his hand pointing at himself, "that was my...brother." He still wasn't used to that. He then stepped over so Kanari could see his twin. "He should be waking at any moment."

He then had a thought, there were still a few more Tinclathians on board, and they could be discovered any minute. He pulled his sonic out again and scanned. The remaining crew members didn't seem to have noticed their presence yet.

Rose went over to the jacket laying on the table next to the wall, and started picking up the various scattered bits and bobs that had come from the jacket and putting them back in so that they could leave quicker and not leave any technology behind.

The Doctor looked over to his counterpart, who was showing the first signs of waking up, then back over to the woman. Kanari seemed to be putting herself back together quicker than was usual for what she had just been, and was still going through.

"Do you know why they took you? he asked her, hoping that she knew something more.

She looked confused. "You talk as if you don't know who I am."

"We don't," the Doctor told her.

"I've not met an Ornanithian who didn't know who I am in at least a year."

"You still haven't," the Doctor told her, "we're not Ornanithians."

She looked both Rose and the Doctor up and down, then looked over to the shirtless Doctor, who was still unconscious. "I've never met an alien who looked like one of us before," she was skeptical of his claim, but that was okay. "We're planning on doing a demonstration starting in a couple of days, in an attempt to gain rights to govern ourselves." She shrugged, as if it was no big deal, then added, "other than that, I have no idea what else it could be.

"Are you one of the organizers of the demonstration?" Rose asked. He could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"I just came up with the idea," she told them, blushing for a moment."Better people than me fleshed it out and got the support for it."

He knew that what was coming up was going to be a bloody event, so he asked her, "what was the plans for your demonstration?" He congratulated himself on making it seem like he didn't have any suspicions.

"It's simple, deprive them of their servants. We stop working for them, and they see how quickly everything changes. We'll start negotiations after a few days." She shook her head, "it's not like we're looking to take over." She sounded like she had this argument several times.

"Nice," Rose approved, "nonviolent, attempting to negotiate, and a good cause."

"Things could easily get violent," the Doctor warned.

"Then that's on them if they do. We're ready to defend ourselves if need be, but we won't be the antagonists."

The Doctor decided right there and then that he liked this woman, and if she wasn't needed here, and if the three of them had settled into some kind of routine, that he would have invited her along for a ride. But now wasn't the right time for any of them.

If. Such a big word for so few letters.

Right then, the part human Doctor groaned and held his hand to his head. "Blimey, my head hurts."

Rose rushed over to him. "Hey, there, trouble magnet."

He tried to sit up, but didn't get far before he fell back down. The Time Lord Doctor reached his hand out quickly to stop his head from hitting the metal table.

"What happened?" he asked, with a grimace. He smacked his mouth like there was a bad taste in it.

"Seems like you tried to play hero," Rose replied softly.

"You need to be careful, you've got basically human physiology. You don't have-"

"Don't start nattering on, Spaceman, I have a bleeding headache, and no one wants to hear your rambling. Plonker," the part human grumbled, before the full Time Lord could start in on what he didn't have.

He felt a wave of amusement from Rose, and gave her a mental glare. _"Not funny."_

_"What? He's telling you not to do the same thing he's doing, it's funny."_

Okay, she won that round, it was a bit funny.

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside. With a quick gesture, he had the other Doctor and Kanari lay back as if they were still restrained, while he hid behind the door, and Rose ducked down behind the table that the Doctor was on.

A portly man with greenish hair and orangeish skin walked in, and went directly to some papers and a cabinet near Kanari.

"Hello Kanari, glad to see that they left you awake. I need you to take something to your people for me," he laughed, and turned around.

XxXxXxXx

Rose couldn't take it anymore, she could just see what the fat, slimy man was doing while he had his back turned to Kanari. He filled a syringe from a vial of amber colored liquid. When he greeted the poor woman, she knew with one hundred percent certainty that it was a bad idea to just keep watching.

"...I need you to take something to your people for me," he laughed, and turned around, coming face to face with her.

His eyes went wide, and his surprise was all the opening she needed. She grabbed the syringe out of his hand, pushed him back against the counter, and held it point first close to his neck.

"'Ello there," she said jovially, as if they were old friends, "you took someone very important to me, and I'm 'ere to get 'im back, soon as he can walk. 'M also very curious as to wha's in this syringe, and wha' you plan on 'avin' my friend Kanari take to the people." Her old Cockney accent was very thick, the only indicator that she was angry.

"It won't hurt me, little girl," he sneered, "but it would you, you Orna slag."

"Oh, really?" Rose asked, not bothering to correct him. "Sure you wanna risk it?" She pressed the cold tip of the needle to his flesh, sort of sideways, so it wouldn't pierce the skin of his neck. His eyes went wide, as if he weren't sure. "What's in the syringe?" She spoke as if she were asking someone what book they were reading.

What she really wanted to do was sink her teeth into this cretin and rip his throat out. Woah, where did that come from?

"Rose, careful," the part human Doctor warned her from the table where he was now sitting up.

At the same time, she heard, _"Rose, calm down a bit."_ The Time Lord Doctor had warned her mentally, followed by a series of images and feelings that could get his point across much faster and more thorough than regular words.

If the needle broke through his skin, even if she injected nothing into him, the virus that he was sure was in the needle could get into his bloodstream. It could start an epidemic if it got to the planet below.

She sent back her plan, which the Doctor agreed to.

"What. is. in. the. needle?" she repeated, saying each word very slowly, needing to confirm that it was indeed a virus.

"A virus," he finally answered her. "Nothing that will hurt me, or any other Tinclathian," he told her, trying to project confidence, but she could tell he was anything but. "My people will be here shortly to take the girl back down to the surface, and-"

"Thanks for the heads up," one of the Doctors behind her interrupted.

"Why would you do that?" Rose growled, dropping all pretense of joviality.

"What's the virus do?" Kanari asked, she had previously been silent, watching everything unfold.

"Nothing, to us, to your kind, though..." he trailed off, with a lopsided smile.

"Really?" Rose sneered, "Is that why you're in a ship orbiting the planet? Because it's so safe for your people?"

"I'm about to put the virus into the general population, of course it's safe," he spat back.

"So the fear I feel dripping off of you when I push this needle harder into your neck is nothing?" she asked, wiggling the needle to remind him of the position he was in.

He swallowed, confirming what she thought. "I'm assuming that the virus will be nothing more than a cold or something for your people when contracted normally, but what happens when you get a direct dose this big, huh?"

He said nothing, just looked at her defiantly. She didn't need her empathic abilities to know that he was faking it.

"Let's find out, shall we?" she pulled the needle back from his neck and prepared to properly jab it into his neck.

"You won't do it," he declared confidently, "If you were going to do so, you'd have already done it."

Damn, he caught her out. She pulled back from him, and placed the syringe on the now vacated table behind her. "Yeah, you're right, I wouldn't inject someone with a lethal virus that they could pass on to innocent people."

"People coming," the Time Lord Doctor warned everyone else in the room.

This time, the shirtless Doctor was the one hiding behind the door, as the person with the slowest reflexes currently. Kanari was told to duck down behind one of the tables like Rose had done earlier. Rose and the Doctor stood out in the open, Rose kept an eye on the Tinclathian man, and the Doctor kept an eye on the door.

XxXxXxXx

The last two captors free on the ship came in, gun like weapons sweeping the room. They stopped on Rose and the Doctor, as the only two non Tinclathian people visible.

As soon as her attention was divided, the scientist who was going to inject Kanari with the virus jumped suddenly, faster than anyone thought was capable, and grabbed the syringe off of the table. His lunge sent him crashing to the floor, and Rose yelped.

The other Doctor then pushed one of the guards and sent him flying into the other guard. Neither went down, but it destabilized both of them enough that Kanari and the Time Lord could get them both restrained.

Rose grappled with with the scientist on the floor, trying to attach his wrists to one of the table legs with a pair of cuffs she kept in her jacket without knocking him out or hurting him. He went over to help her, but she stood up before he got to her, triumphant in her task. "He's stronger than he looks," she declared.

"Well, let's get them to the planet below," the Time Lord said.

"The planet below?" the part human asked, unaware of their location. He was bent over a table looking a bit sick.

"Yeah, we're in orbit over Otinata," he told his counterpart.

"You okay?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just some side effects from being sedated. It'll go away soon."

"Maybe you should sit down?" she asked. He agreed and with both of them ganging up on him, the part human finally relented and sat down.

The Time Lord and Kanari took the two guards out of the room, leaving them alone.

XxXxXxXx

Rose went over to sit next to him, away from the scientist who was still in the room with them.

"We're gonna have to teach you to fight," Rose laughed.

"I know how to fight," he mumbled.

"Forgive me, dear, but this version of you, and that one," she waved her hand towards the door, indicating the other Doctor, "get caught so easily, by one or two people."

"Venusian akido."

"What?" she asked.

"I learned Venusian akido in my second life, and used it quite often in my third life."

"Really?" she was surprised at this.

"Yeah, akido has no attacking moves, everything is based in defense-"

"What the hell do you mean by second and third life?" the slimy man interrupted.

Rose took a rubber band ball out of the part human Doctor's jacket, and a piece of ribbon from her own and went over to the Tinclathian man. She shoved the ball in his mouth and tied the ribbon around his head, holding the ball in place.

"Ah, I told you that putting random things in one of your pockets was going to come in handy," the Doctor joked.

"Sure did. So why don't you use your akido?" she teased him, then looked away. She hid her grimace as she rubbed her thigh.

XxXxXxXx

38 minutes 21 seconds later, the Doctor came back to the room where Rose and his other self were watching over the scientist who created the virus and announced that all four guards, including the two that Rose had knocked out earlier, were all in custody, and all they had left was the scientist, and taking the ship back down to the surface for evidence. He had brought two officials up with him to fly the ship back down. They were in the control room.

When he leaned down to unclasp the cuffs on the portly man just long enough to get him off the table, he noticed the gag on the man and raised an eyebrow at the part human Doctor and Rose, who both tried to look innocent for a moment, then gave it up and grinned at him.

He then noticed the syringe laying on the floor and picked it up. It's plunger had been depressed and the contents were gone.

"Where did the virus go?" he asked the scientists, who just grunted.

He yanked off the ribbon and took the rubber band ball out of his mouth, and asked again. "Now, where did the virus that was in this syringe go!"

The bastard just grinned. That virus had better not have gotten in one of the people below. He felt a hand on his arm, and he turned to look at Rose. And everything clicked. Her grappling with him. Her look now. She was the only one close enough to have been injected. It felt like his hearts stopped.

"No, please tell me, no," he whispered.

"It happened when he first grabbed it, he hit my thigh when he fell," she told him, calmly.

"No, no, no, no," his counterpart came over, looking at her with wide eyes. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What good would it do?" she asked. "Doctors, it's okay, relax, breathe, we'll be alright," she tried to calm them. "Look, I can't go down to the planet, just in case, could you bring the TARDIS up here?"

Right, plan of attack. She was brilliant. She had to be freaking out, and yet was trying to keep them both from getting worked up over this and coming up with plans to keep the virus from spreading..

"It won't be alright, Orna. That virus will make you burn. You'll burn and burn, and all your kind will die," he put as much venom as he could into his words.

"Where's the cure," his other self asked the scientist at his feet, a cold mask over his voice. The fire in his eyes gave even him a pause. His part human self was quicker to anger, and could be more violent when he got there. But with both of them, when it came to Rose, all bets were off. A memory came to him then, from the end of his time as a human. _He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of the sun..._

He saw it, he truly saw it for the first time. And he almost felt pity for the man handcuffed to the table.

Almost. He injected Rose with a deadly virus.

Deadly to one Time Lord lookalike race anyway, and who knew what would happen with Rose? She was Human/Time Lord/TARDIS and they still didn't know what would happen with her later on. Or what would happen with his other self if he caught it, a human/ Time Lord hybrid?

His other self calmly undid one of the cuffs holding their captive. As soon as he was released from the table, he tried to take a swing. The Doctor grabbed his free hand and twisted it so that it was behind his back so his other self could get the free cuff reattached.

"Now, I believe my brother asked you something. Where. Is. The. Cure." He didn't even bother hiding his own rage.

"Do what you want to me, you'll never get it, not until your people quit fighting."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," Rose stated.

"Yeah, we're not Ornanithians," the part human Doctor told him.

"We're...rather unique," he said. Wasn't that an understatement. The last Time Lord, a Time Lord/ human metacrisis, and the former Goddess of Time. Yeah, 'unique' was a bit of an understatement.

"Now, answer the question, where's the cure?" Rose asked.

Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to spread the virus as he wanted, the scientist finally pointed to a cabinet, the same one he got the virus out of. When he opened it, the Doctor learned that it was a small refrigerator unit, and inside, was the cure.

He wasn't going to give it to Rose just yet, he needed to know what was in the cure and what the virus was about first before he went injecting more unknown serum in her. After making sure she wasn't feeling any effects of the virus yet, he had his other self lock the scientist away in a room, and he left the two of them again to get the TARDIS.

XxXxXxXx

Two minutes later, from Rose and the Doctor's point of view, The TARDIS materialized in the hallway, which was just big enough to materialize in. The Doctor wearing brown stepped out and ushered Rose inside. He handed the virus and the cure to his counterpart, and went to discuss something with the people who were going to pilot the Jaharian ship back to Otinata.

The Doctor and Rose went straight to the med-bay, where they waited for the Time Lord to return, and the Doctor kept an eye on her, while analyzing the virus and cure..

"I'm not gonna keel over," she protested.

"We don't know that," the Doctor replied, "we don't know how your physiology will respond to it."

"We don't know how yours will respond," she reminded him, "plus, you were just sedated."

"I'm not the one who was injected, Rose, we've got a while until it could begin to affect me. And sedation wore off an hour ago. All effects are gone now. Seems I still have some superior abilities."

She opened her mouth to speak again, but he put his hand on the side of her face and said, "Let's just get you taken care of first, then we'll make sure I'm okay, yeah?"

She nodded, unable to argue anymore with his logic.

In an effort to help , she took a sample of her own blood so it could be analyzed to see what was going on in her system.

When the Doctor started examining it, his brown suited counterpart came in and went straight for Rose. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she repeated for what felt like the millionth time in the half hour since they found out that she had been injected. "Starting to feel a bit wore down, though," she admitted.

"It's no wonder," the part human spoke up, "take a look at this." He gestured to his counterpart.

The Doctor wearing brown went over to the microscope and looked in. "Wow, that's an aggressive virus," he spoke with a bit of excitement, "and an aggressive immune system.

She wondered what they were seeing. "Doctor?"

"Oh, yeah," the part human turned towards her quickly, as if he just remembered that she needed to be let in on what was going on. "Looks like you'll be fine, just feel really wore down for a couple of days as your body fights it."

"We can give you the cure now, and you'll only feel wore down for, a day, at most?" The Doctor with two hearts added.

"Good." Rose was relieved to hear that, a day where she was wore down was nothing compared to what could have been. "Now, what about you two?"

"Oh, we're fine," the Doctor in brown stated with a sniff, "I won't catch it, not that you actually 'catch' a virus, that would require that it was large enough to catch." He straightened his tie. "Superior biology," he finished with a sniff.

The part human Doctor, who was standing behind him, rolled his eyes and made a show of miming the act of beating his twin over the head.

She tried to not show any of her amusement at his antics, but it was really funny how he was acting at the 'superior biology' comment, especially when he hadjust done the same thing. Something must have shown on her face or gotten through the link, because the Doctor in brown turned suddenly on his counterpart to see what he was doing.

The part human Doctor stood there with his hand on his neck, trying to be the perfect picture of innocence, but his counterpart knew him too well.

"What?" he asked.

Rose started giggling, and the part human Doctor grinned, his mission accomplished. The Doctor with two hearts realized what was going on, and gave his twin a glare.

The Doctor gave Rose the cure to the virus, then hugged her, holding her tight. "Never scare me like that again," he ordered her.

"I try not to," she replied.

He pulled back from her, and immediately, the part human Doctor came up and wrapped his arms around her. When he pulled back from her, he declared, "okay, lazy day, today is a day to hit the hay."

"Really?" the Doctor in brown asked. Rose just shook her head.

The Doctor in blue ignored them and grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the media room, the other Doctor followed them. The Doctor in blue then told Rose to sit there, and he'd bring snacks while they chose a movie.

The choice was easy. They were going to go through the Harry Potter movies, now that they were finished reading the last book. Rose hadn't seen most of the later ones yet.

When the Doctor came back with some jammy dodgers, jelly babies, popcorn, and some drinks, they started the movie, and Rose cuddled up under a blanket between her Doctors. It wasn't long before she was sleeping, curled into him.

XxXxXxXx

That's when he realized, maybe she still needed him after all, just not like she used to.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t go looking for trouble, I swear, I was only writing a little thing, It was supposed to be three stories where Rose wanders off from ten and tentoo. And how they manage to punish her for it *inserts evil grin*
> 
> About 1,000 words each, all in one oneshot, set up like one of the “X times they did this and one time they didn’t” sort of thing.
> 
> What have I got now? 6500 words on one story where the part human Doctor’s been kidnapped, and now Rose is on a holy mission of smackdown and the Time Lord is following in her wake, letting her take the lead, then Rose gets hurt.
> 
> I wrote bloody tentoo whump! and Rose whump!
> 
> *headdesk*
> 
> What happened to my piece where they tie her up for wandering off and leave her there to be frustrated for a few moments?


End file.
